Kyrehx
Kyrehx was a Ga-Matoran who once resisted in The Pit. History Early Life Like all Ga-Matoran, Kyrehx came into being on Spherus Magna, where she was placed in the Matoran Universe. Not much is known about Kyrehx or her original home island, but it is known that she was; for an unknown reason, sent to the Realm of Karzahni. Whether or not she was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni When Kyrehx arrived in Karzahni, she was presumably forced to surrender her Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Karzahni then "Fixed" her and a number of other Matoran; rebuilding them into a twisted and weaker forms. Disgusted by his creations, Karzahni banished them to the Southern Continent and out of his sight. Kyrehx, who was given a different Kanohi Mask by this point, was sent with this group and inhabited Mahri-Nui. Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm rocked the Matoran Universe, Mahri-Nui and Voya-Nui detached from the Southern Continent and shot upwards, towards the surface of Aqua Magna. Mahri-Nui broke off Voya-Nui and sank into the Pit. Kyrehx was in Mahri-Nui at this time and was dragged down with it. She, along with many other unfortunate Matoran resisting in Mahri-Nui, was mutated by the chemical known as 'Mutagen', which was present in the Pit's waters. Mahri-Nui While on Mahri-Nui, Kyrehx did not do much. Her first major appearance was after witnessing the Kanohi Ignika's arrival in the Pit. She swam towards it, ignoring the fact that it was not the Safe Hour, and grabbed the Mask. However, as she was not a destined bearer, she was cursed upon touching it. As she carried the Mask onwards, she discovered that the Mask had cursed her by animating Plant Life around her and making it attack her as it felt threatened. Luckily, Kyrehx was saved by a Po-Matoran named Dekar. Terrified by the Ignika, the Ga-Matoran gave Dekar the Mask then swam for her life back to Mahri-Nui. However, Carapar attacked her and brought her to Takadox's cave. Upon seeing him, Kyrehx thought that the Barraki was dead in his throne but she soon discovered that he was trying to scare her and that he had hypnotized Carapar into bringing her to him. After she was given a supply of Air, Takadox hypnotized her into thinking she was allied with the two Barraki; making her trust them with the information she had about the Ignika. Once she had told them about her experience, Carapar set off to bring her back to Mahri-Nui. Journey's End After Mata Nui defeated Teridax following the Battle of Bara Magna, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Kyrehx. After that, she joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and she is currently residing at the reformed planet. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost - First Appearance Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Mahri Nui Category:2007